


reassurance

by Madfalldyn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Piers wants to show his little sister just how proud of her he is, after her performance at the League Tournament
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	reassurance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NidoranDuran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/gifts).



> Happy birthday, NidoranDuran, it's incest

“C’mon, Marnie, you were great out there! I was cheering you on every second you were on the pitch, and so was everyone else!” Piers assures her, his energy pretty high, all things considered. It’s been a crazy couple days, and now that things have calmed down, he’s able to tell just how upset his little sister is.

“I didn’t win, though,” Marnie argues, and he throws his hands up.

“That’s fine, though. You made it so far, and proved yourself. Hell, you’re more deserving of this gym than me, at this point!” Piers argues, and Marnie shakes her head.

“Uh-huh, I don’t want to settle for that,” Marnie says, and Piers can’t help feeling a bit wounded. Settle? 

“But, if you are a gym leader, then next year you are that much closer to the champion. I know my little sis, and you’re not about to lose again, right?” Piers carries on, pushing through that most likely unintended insult.

“That’s true,” Marnie says, thinking on it for a moment. “Okay, maybe.”

“Just maybe?” Piers asks, and Marnie nods. 

“You’ve gotta help me train, too,” Marnie adds, and Piers can’t help but smile. Even after all of this, after she’s proven just how strong she is, and how far she can make it all on her own, Marnie still wants him to help her out. His adorable little sister really is too much, and he can’t help placing a hand on her shoulder, squeezing her lightly.

“Yeah, I’ll help. I’m gonna be focusing on my music, but I can definitely help you out, what are big brothers for?” Piers promises, and Marnie finally smiles.

“Good,” she answers, and he’s happy to see her brightening up a bit. Still, there’s a certain melancholy air to her, one he really wants to push away.

“And, you know, I can help you out in other ways, too,” Piers adds, and Marnie blushes immediately.

“Piers,” she says, her tone half accusatory, half welcoming.

He doesn’t wait for her to say more. He kneels, lifting her dress, and pulling her panties to the side. With his sister’s cunt exposed, Piers leans up into her, burying his face in her. She whimpers, a soft, delicious sound, and he is gone. He is driving his tongue into her, tasting her building arousal as he eats her out. 

It’s been far too long since he did something like this with her. He used to comfort her at any opportunity, using his body as much as his words, and now, he can tell she needs some of that comfort. What else are brothers for, really? She reaches down, grabbing old of his hair, helping to guide him even deeper into her. 

“Piers,” she moans, and now, all of her reservations have faded. He knew this would help, knew that she needed this. It’s another way he can help her out, after all. She’s still wanting to rely on him, even after her journey, even after proving that she doesn’t  _ need _ to, and that warms his heart. He loves his sister, and he’ll do anything for her. 

With practiced ease, he delves into her weakest points, focusing her down, making her cry out for him. It’s only a matter of time until she cries out, her brother’s name on her lips as she comes, and he finally pulls back. He drops her dress, letting it fall back into place, but he doesn’t bother fixing her panties. He’s not done with her, not by a long shot. 

“Is that better?” he asks, and Marnie nods.

“Loads,” she answers. Looking up at him, she bites her lip, and he knows she’s not done either. “But… I could use some more.”

“You want your big brother, hm?” Piers asks, and Marnie’s blush deepens. He’s already freeing his cock, knowing her answer before she opens her mouth.

“Yeah,” she answers, surprisingly bold, in spite of her blushing cheeks. The streets of Spikemuth aren’t exactly the ideal location for this, but neither of them care. This alley is secluded enough, and Piers lifts his sister up, pushing her back against the wall. She spreads her legs, and he’s so glad he didn’t fix her panties. With a groan, he pushes into her, thrusting into his sister’s waiting cunt. She cries out, music to his ears, as he fills her.

“That’s my little sister,” Piers grunts, rhythmically slamming into her. “So tight.”

“I’m all yours,” Marnie assures him, and Piers can’t hold back. He knows he should, he should pace this out, making sure she enjoys this just as much as he does. But it’s been so long, he’s been aching for her. Marnie is perfect, so adorable, so enticing, and he’s been forced to go without her for too long. 

There’s nothing better than fucking his little sister, Piers is sure of that. The way she looks at him, eyes so full of love and admiration, he can never get enough. Her legs lock around his back, her boots digging into him, but he doesn’t care. Nothing can hold him back now, nothing can slow him down, and he thrusts into her again and again. It’s far from the first time they’ve done this, and he knows it won’t be the last. She’s so wet for him, so eager for this, and who is he to deny her? He’s never been able to deny Marnie anything, and he’s not going to start now.

“You’re perfect,” he murmurs, leaning his face in close to hers. He loves watching her, seeing the way her face shifts as they fuck. She surprises him leaning in to kiss him, pushing her tongue into his mouth, and it’s all he can do to keep up. Marnie is much bolder now, more sure of herself, and Piers loves this new side of her. Maybe letting her go out on her own for a while wasn’t so bad after all, if it led to this.

As he fucks her, she begins grinding her hips back against him, adding to the pleasure he feels. He can only take so much of this, knowing he is at his limit. Marnie is so perfect, so adorable, and so completely his. His little sister, his perfect little sister, bucking her hips against him, letting him fuck her. He must be the luckiest man in the world, and he can’t give in now. He can’t let this go, not when he’s got her all to himself again after so many months.

Of course, his body is another story. Try as he might, he simply can’t hold out forever, and with a groan, he pushes in one last time. He comes, filling his sister’s cunt with his seed. Her eyes widen, shocked he would go so far, but she relaxes immediately. The warmth is enough to push her over the edge as well, and she moans, staring into his eyes.

They stay locked together for a moment, enjoying this reunion. Piers thinks it’s pretty safe to say he’s cheered Marnie up enough for now, but he’s willing to do this any time she needs. What are big brothers for, after all?

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
